We we're ment to be together
by x-cleverclaws-x
Summary: Trying to get HIM off her mind she goes on a date with Hojo after she saw him with kikyo.But unprepared for whats coming her way she finds herself caught off guard with one question that will change her life


Chapter One

Evil Plan

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Full Summary

As the jewel is complete Kagome believes that she can finally tell Inuyasha her feelings. But when she sees him with Kikyou she back home never wanting to see the hanyou again. Trying to get Inuyasha off her mind she goes on a date with Hojo and he proposes to her. Will she accept and what will Inuyasha do? Inuyasha/Kagome? Inuyasha/Kikyou? maybe Sango/Miroku.

On with the story

The battle had ended Naraku was finally dead and the Shikon No Tama was completed. The group was on their way back to the village but before they headed off back to Kaede Village they rested.

"I'm exhausted I think I will take a long nap how about you my dear Sango? "Said Miroku while leaning against a tree getting comfortable." Thanks for your offer Miroku but I think I will stay over here" "Away from your roaming hands" she mumbled. "Miroku do you know where Kagome went? " Sango said while looking around for her dear friend. "She's just patching up Inuyasha's wounds over near the river," Miroku said.

NEAR THE RIVER

"Inuyasha stop moving it's hard to patch it if you keep on squirming!" Kagome said while trying her very best to be gentle. "It hurts when you keep on touching it with that stuff! Wench!" he said while squirming trying to avoid the gooey ointment. "There all done see that wasn't too hard, no need to get mad" she said while getting up and heading back to the camp site." Your welcome " she said walking back. He just replied with a " Feh ".

BACK NEAR THE CAMP

Hey guys are you hungry I'm going to start some dinner" She said only to find that her friends were sleeping." Oh well they will eventually wake up to eat" she said while getting some ramen from her over stuffed yellow backpack.

When it was down everyone started to wake up to the smell of food. Shippo was sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag, Sango was lying down with Kirara by her side and Miroku was lying against a tree with his staff. Everyone started to head for the fire where the food was. After she shared everyone's food out she headed into the forest to get Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha dinners ready" she said. Inuyasha didn't even notice that she was there because he was to busy in thought.( well that's a first lol ) " Hey Inuyasha!" She raised her voice a little. "What?" he said "Dinner is ready" "Fine" they headed back.

Then all of a sudden a blur of orange fluff came whirling and jumped on Kagome. Inuyasha ignored it so he kept on walking towards the camp.

" Kagome!" Shippo said with pure happiness. "Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome said with a worried look that something happened to the poor kitsune. "Nothing's wrong I just wanted to ask you if you had any candy for me since I finished my dinner" He said with adorable eyes that you could simply die for.

"Oh Shippo I would but I have no more" she said with total disappointment in her self that she had no more for the baby kitsune. "Tell you what when we get back to the village and I get more supplies for us I will get you some candy ok?" she said with hope that it might cheer up the poor kitsune. "Yay!" he said and they walked back together.

"Inuyasha how could you eat all the ramen it was a whole pot!" she said getting angry at the hanyou. As she walked up to the group.

"Sorry but I was hungry!" he said, "Well I was hungry too!" "I guess I will have to make more good thing I brought lots" she said irritated at the hanyou's eating habits which is eating all the food before anyone else can get to it."Mmmm that was good." "I am soooo tired I'm going to bed good night!" she said and went off too dream land.

THE NEXT DAY

Inuyasha of coarse was the first one to get up.

"Hey everyone get up" he roared "but I'm tired Inuyasha and we don't have to look for jewel shards anymore!" Shippo whined. "Ya Inuyasha what's the meaning of this?" Miroku said, "I want to get back to the village I hate sleeping on these trees their not the same." Inuyasha said impatiently "So lets hurry up because you guys take forever"."Inuyasha?" Kagome said." What wench?" "SIT" Kagome yelled as a loud crash was heard.

"Me and Sango are going to take a bath before we leave ok?" she said with hope because they didn't take a bath in a long time." Fine but be quick," he said as he gets up from the ground. "Thanks Inuyasha!" they said, "Just make sure he doesn't come near us or else we will track you guys down and kill you!" Sango said with I'm-not-joking-eyes. "Feh" he said and sat right beside the lecherous monk.(I swear that was his first word)

"Kay were off we'll be back soon!" they said and left the sleeping kitsune, hanyou and lecherous monk. "Soooo Inuyasha when we will be leaving?" said the monk. "Well as soon as the girls are down their bath then we pack and wake u- "No you idiot I mean to check on the girls? Miroku said with an evil grin on his face "Are you crazy of coarse you are how could I forget go ahead get killed for all I care!

"Oh they were just lying" "Come on just one little peek!" "NO!" "Fine" Hey Shippo my buddy you love that choco food Kagome always brings right?" as he woke up the sleeping kitsune "Of coarse it's the yummiest thing I ever had!" Shippo said with delight as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and imagined a mountain tower of it.

"What if I could convince Kagome to bring more of it then just that tiny little bar she brings?" "Oh that would be so great you would really do that for me Miroku?" "Of coarse just keep Inuyasha occupied " He said with a evil smirk while the little kitsune ran off to find the hanyou.

" Hi Inuyasha! What do you want twerp? He said with a yawn showing his sharp fangs. Poor Shippo ran through his head to find something to talk about with Inuyasha. That led to one thing or should I say person.

"Do you love Kagome?" "What!" That really woke up him he wondered where that came up and how that got there in the small boy's head. "Well do you Inuyasha!" He smiled while looking at the poor guy who was too lost for words. "That should really keep him occupied" Miroku said while he headed in the direction to where the girls went off to. 

AT THE HOT SPRING

"Sango can I tell you something?" Kagome said in a whisper so that if anyone was around they couldn't hear." Of coarse Kagome you know you could trust me I would trust you" she said with a little worry that something happened." It's about Inuyasha" she said going quieter "what is it?" "Promise not to tell?" "I promise." Kagome took in a deep breath then said "I keep on having this feeling when I'm around him in my stomach" She said hoping that her friend would know what it is. "Kagome that is love " she said with a smirk on her face " I doubt it maybe its because soon I will be going back home more often because now the jewel is done!" " But you will still visit right?" "Of coarse!" she said a little down thinking about how it would be different. She started again trying to clean off all the blood she had on her. Thinking about something else to talk about "Soooo "What's the deal with you and Miroku?" She said while she watched her friend blush a shade of red she had never seen before. " N..Nothen what gave you that idea?" Sango said stammering. "Oh come on I know you like him there's no doubt about it".

That's when Miroku showed up and he hid behind a bush while listening. He came just in time to hear the last part."What's the deal with you and Miroku?" It was Kagome's voice and when he heard his name that's what caught his attention so he leaned in to hear better. "N.Nothen what gave you that idea?" Sango said stammering "you can trust me what's wro- "Hey wh-"shhhh" Kagome said as Sango covered her mouth "Someone's watching us" "lets look". They went to the bush and threw a rock but more like a boulder and heard CRASH"OWWWWW" They looked behind the bush to see Miroku." MIROKU!" And raced off with the girls in their towels right on his tail.

CAMP SITE

After Inuyasha knocked out Shippo he realised Miroku wasn't around. And that's when he heard screaming. "Help meeeeeeeeeee Inuyasha!"Miroku screamed and when Inuyasha turned he saw his lecherous friend running from the girls he started to laugh his head off."Hahahahahahahahaha Miroku!"He said and started to laugh again "Oh I wouldn't want to be laughing Inuyasha because you didn't stop him so were going to kill you to!"Kagome said while chasing Inuyasha and sitting him.

Poor Shippo was knocked out when Inuyasha didn't know what to do about his "question" and hit him on the head. "But I "SMASH" didn't "BOOM" stop OW him OWWWW cause I was distracted by Shippo!" he rushed to say the last part. "When Kagome heard Shippo's name she suddenly stopped "Hey where is Shippo anyway?" "Uhhh" Inuyasha said trying to scoot away from her. She looked around and saw laying against a tree with a big bump was Shippo.

"Inuyasha! How could you hit him!" she said screaming while still sitting him and catching up. Sango was so much more pissed then Kagome and got out her boomerang and started to chase Miroku and try to hit him. Miroku managed to get a couple of hits and was now laying on the grass knocked out.

When Shippo finally woke up it was to a very amusing scene Kagome was sitting Inuyasha who was now laying there with dirt and grass all over him, while Sango was sitting beside a unconscious Miroku on the ground. That's when he remembered Miroku's promise. "Hey Miroku he said when do I get my chocolate?" Kagome finally left Inuyasha and came to see if the baby kitsune was ok.

"What chocolate Shippo "she said with confusion. When Miroku finally came back to senses he started moving away from the girls. "Miroku promised me that if I kept Inuyasha occupied then he would convince you to bring me more chocolate" he said hoping that she would. "And what did Miroku do while you were keeping Inuyasha entertained?" she said with a questionable look.

"I saw him head in the way you guys went". Kagome and Sango stared at each other with wide eyes. "MIROKU!" they said at the same time and ran after the monk. Shippo looked very confused and went to ask Inuyasha but he had jumped into a tree.

So he went over to Kirara who decided to wake up now from all the noise. Kirara looked around for her companion and asked with a "Meow?" Shippo just said "I have no clue" And they went off to find their friends.

Ok there is my first chapter on my first fanfic! I hope you like it! I thought I did okay but next I time I will try to make it better and longer! Plz no flames I'm fragile and I hurt easily!

x-cleverclaws-x don't forget to review plz!!


End file.
